


Две жизни

by Nechist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, мат, наполовину канон и элементами AU, неграфическое описание убийства., упоминается смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist





	

Хидан готов убить эту женщину только за то, что она есть. Она бесит его одним своим существованием, тем, что отказывается склонять голову в его присутствии. Ему плевать, что она носительница Двухвостой. Ему плевать, что она одна из сильнейших ниндзя Деревни Скрытого Облака и уж тем более ему плевать, что там говорил гребаный Лидер. 

Здесь и сейчас есть только желание поглубже засадить в её плоть лезвие косы — все равно, какое из трех — и рвануть так, что бы башка на хрен отлетела.  
Эта тварь языкастая прекрасно знает, что ей некуда деться, но продолжает строить из себя гребаную героиню. 

Хотя бегала она надо сказать неплохо. И задница у неё была ничего. Если бы она не залепила Хидану в лицо какой-то огненной дрянью, прожила бы подольше и возможно он бы хорошенько выебал её, прежде чем принести в жертву Дзясину.  
А так глупо получилось.

Вроде и сдохла, но все кончилось настолько быстро, что Хидан не получил обычного удовольствия. И это бесило его больше всего. Если бы была возможность, сорвал бы злость на Мататаби, но не все-таки не такой идиот, как думает Какузу.  
Хидан останавливается рядом с камнем, к которому он за руки прибил изломанное женское тело, истекающее кровью и долго рассматривает.

Все-таки жаль, что она так быстро сдохла. С самого начала драка обещала быть интересной. Нет, она всего лишь вздорная глупая баба, которая возомнила себя бакинеко, только потому, что внутри неё живет Биджуу, но то время, пока он не добрался до неё было интересно. 

Она вдруг вскидывает голову, растягивает в подобие улыбки разбитые в кровь губы, один из уголков которых разорван, и выталкивает одно короткое слово, и это снова выводит Хидана из себя.  
Да кто она такая?!

Лезвия косы взмывает в воздух, и нижняя часть её тела падает на камни, орошая их кровью.  
Женщина беззвучно разевает рот, не в силах кричать, а потом её темные глаза гаснут, а лицо становится белым, словно полотно.

Хидан чувствует такой знакомый запах внутренностей, но порадоваться не успевает. Тугой сгусток синего пламени вырывается из разрубленного надвое тела.  
Кажется, им не придется проводить обряд, что бы извлечь Ниби. Она сама прекрасно находит выход и, судя по оскаленной пасти не против попробовать его на зуб.  
Кажется, это тоже будет интересным. Хидан удобнее перехватывает косу и становится на изготовку.

В доме не горит свет. Хидан открывает глаза и долго лежит, смотря в потолок, пока глаза не привыкнут, и только потом скашивает их на светлую макушку на своей груди. Её зовут Нии Югито, и он подцепил её в придорожном баре, куда её принесла поломка машины. Она точно знает, чего хочет от жизни и точно не против, что бы они перепихнулись несколько раз, после пары коктейлей.   
И она точная копия той, которую другой он убивал во сне.

— Приснится же такая поебень, — ворчит Хидан и проводит по татуировке на её плече – двухвостой кошке сотканной из синих языков пламени. Той самой, что пыталась выпустить другому ему кишки.

И, пожалуй, хорошо, что она только татушка.  
Этому Хидану, не смотря на дурной нрав, куда больше по душе выебать эту красотку еще раз, чем убивать её.  
Это на самом деле такое расточительство.


End file.
